


Your words like thunder

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Tell me a story... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, aiming at cute, because I need it, quickie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was so distorted yet so complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words like thunder

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie.

They had the worst luck. Who would have thought that their camping trip would end like this? And the weather was beautiful the last few days! It was sunny near the lake; they spent the day in a boat going up then down the lake, caught some fish and made amazing camping fire at the end of the day. The ‘tent shenanigans’, as Bokuto so eloquently called it, weren’t bad either. Their sleeping bags were really thick so it wasn’t uncomfortable at all (or maybe that’s because the way Bokuto hugged him it forced Tsukishima to sleep on top of his chest, which he didn’t mind).

 Today was the last day of their vacation trip and what do you know- a thunderstorm.

They managed to grab their most important stuff- bags with clothes and personal documents (wallets and money and car keys). Luckily for both of them, Tsukishima was very organized person so he had their important stuff packed already. Their tent and sleeping bags, however, weren’t very lucky. The insane wind ripped the tent from the ground, and together with their sleeping bags, carried it away across the lake.

But Bokuto and Tsukishima weren’t paying attention to it right now. They were watching how to get to the car and not hurt themselves. The car was on the parking lot, 300 meters away from their camping place, near the lodge/hotel. Tsukishima had suggested they stay there, but Bokuto adamantly refused and said camping was way more exciting. ‘ _Unless you’re caught in thunderstorm_ ,’ Tsukishima thought sourly.

Being the athletes they are, running was no problem and they reached their car before the rain started to fall on them in buckets. They both shuffled in on the back seat and locked the door. They watched for a moment as the water slid down the windows of the car, in silence, before sighing in unison.

“This isn’t how I planned our vacation to end,” Bokuto whined as he pressed his cheek on the window and attempted to look outside.   
“It can’t be helped, we can’t control the weather,” Tsukishima muttered as he took off his sweater and dug through the bag to find drier one. He found Bokuto’s so he took that one. After zipping it up and shoving the bags under the seats, he leaned on the opposite side of Bokuto, legs up on the seat.

“That’s not what the weather station said!” Tsukishima can see that sulk climbing up on Bokuto’s face. “We camped that channel for weeks to make sure we don’t get caught in rain like this.”  
“You’d be a fool to completely trust weather channel.”  
“Ugh…”  
But it was true, they did check the channel regularly before making the decision to go on the trip. He can see where the irritation is coming from.  
“At least we have where to hide.”  
Bokuto nodded: “True. Although it’s too late to drive back. We need at least four hours of drive and it’s gotten dark. Not to mention it’s not safe with all this water pouring down, I can’t see shit.”  
“I guess we will camp last night in the backseat of our car,” Tsukishima yawned. He’d like to go to the lodge, but they only brought cash with them and it was just for the gas because they brought food with them.  
“Hmmm…”

Tsukishima yawned again and gave Bokuto a bleary, tired look. He was still looking out of the window and at the rain. Even in this sleepy, tired state, the gears in Tsukishima’s head supplied the ‘ _he’s up to something_ ’ line, completely waking him up.

“No.”  
Bokuto looked at him. “What?”  
“Whatever you’re planning to do- no.”  
“Oh come on! I didn’t even-“  
“I can see it on your face.”  
“…”

Bokuto went quiet for few moments. And Tsukishima knew that he won’t listen to him. It was all those small twitches on his face that give away that he's planning to do something (usually stupid) - soft clicking of the tongue, eyebrow raised ever so slightly, eyes half-lidded.

And then the jacket came off. Followed by the shirt. Dammit.

“Bokuto, what are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna dance in the rain!”  
…  
“Are you crazy!?”

Before Tsukishima ccould get his hands on Bokuto and stop him, he was already out of the door, just in his pants and under-shirt. The loud whooping here and there was breaking the noise that rain was making.

“You’re going to get sick!”

But Bokuto didn’t hear him. Hell, Tsukishima could barely hear himself speaking. He groaned when the noises Bokuto was making stopped. Did something happen to him? Edging towards the door, Tsukishima tried to find the silhouette that is his idiot boyfriend.

“Bokuto-san!”

No response. Tsukishima can feel dread creeping up his spine- this dumbass will get lost in the thunderstorm! Is he a kid!? Tsukishima didn’t like this, not at all, but he had to do it. Grabbing the flash light from the bag, he pulled on the hood and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

“Bokuto-san!”

He started running, checking the nearest cars. He was soaking wet in mere seconds, but he can’t leave Bokuto out in the rain. And Tsukishima would be lying if he wasn’t worried. This is not just heavy rain, this is a full-blown storm.   
Few minutes into the search and Tsukishima was ready to cry tears of frustration.

And then he heard a voice. Sounded like Bokuto. Sounded as if he was calling him. From the edge of the forest they were in this past week.  Sure enough, he was standing under the ruined wood cutter’s hut, hair plastered to his face and clothes sticking like glue to his body. But that didn’t cover up the grin he had.

Tsukishima wanted to punch him. And when he ducked under, he hit Bokuto with flashlight in the shoulder (half-hearted attempt at being angry).

“Stupid! Are you stupid or what!? What- what were you thinking—“and every word was followed by a hit somewhere on Bokuto’s body- chest, shoulder, arm. Tsukishima can’t remember last time he felt scared like this.  
  
Warm hands cupped his face and forced him to look at Bokuto properly. He was still smiling, but not grinning and, despite everything, Tsukishima couldn’t help but think how mesmerizing that smile was. The sound of the thunder muffled whatever Bokuto said as the thumbs moved along his jaw line. The touch was burning him in this cold weather. And he couldn’t see Bokuto’s face properly with glasses completely wet. The world was distorted, yet so complete.

The flashlight hit the ground with a thud, the glass on it breaking. Bokuto shuffled them backwards, towards the inner part of the hut, out of the wind and sight, lips glued to Tsukishima’s neck. Whether this was proper place to do this or no didn’t really matter to them, as long as the rain wasn’t getting in the way.

It was rushed- the way their hands gripped at each other’s clothes, tugging them out of the way. It wasn’t an easy task with the amount of water that they soaked in, but it was done, more or less. Tsukishima’s fingers dug into Bokuto’s shoulder when the teeth sunk in his neck, as he was pressed against the wall roughly.

It was hot… unbearably hot. And Bokuto was making it worse- every touch, every kiss, every bite. The way his eyes drank in Tsukishima’s expressions was embarrassing yet oddly addicting. Satisfying. Magnetic. And Tsukishima had stopped trying to hide from him long time ago, drawn to that dangerous light.

Bokuto’s hand was quickly bringing him towards the edge. Way faster than usual. Maybe because from all the adrenaline that got built up from fear, maybe because he could feel the touches better in this cold weather. He didn't know. He didn't care. His body didn't care either, it just wanted its sweet release. The thunder muffled Bokuto’s voice again, but Tsukishima managed to catch bare end of it-

“...ve you…”

-before his world turned white.

\-------

"Tsukki..."

...

"Tsukki talk to me."

Silence.

"Tsukkiiiiiiii--"

Tsukishima turned around and threw damp clothes at Bokuto's face. He planned this. The thought hit Tsukishima as soon as they got back to the car. Bokuto, in all their panic to get back to the car, spotted the hut and planned out their last 'shenanigan'. More than Bokuto, Tsukishima was angry with himself for not realizing it sooner.  
He groaned and slumped against the backrest. Bokuto, not liking the fact that he was being ignored (even if it was justified) crawled and laid down on Tsukishima's lap.  Tsukishima frowned at him.

"You're judging me, aren't you?"  
"Heavily."  
"...but it was hot. You can't deny that."  
"We'll get pneumonia."  
Bokuto grinned and hugged him around the waist:"Nah. I'll keep you warm so you'll never catch cold."  
"...that's not how things work."  
Bokuto shrugged and didn't move while Tsukishima sighed. Silence covered them for several minutes.

"...wanna come back here next year?" Bokuto's voice was muffled, but laced with hope.  
Next year, huh? A smile slowly slipped on Tsukishima's face. Smile that didn't promise anything good for Bokuto.

"Yeah. Definitively."


End file.
